


Like Waves on A Shore

by ColourOfNight



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Hugging, Learning Human Traditions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourOfNight/pseuds/ColourOfNight
Summary: For Nell – fyvkthisshyeyet (tumblr), as part of the Food Fantasy Secret Garden exchange!Tagging @Tokeii as the wonderful organiser, because I has the dumb (and no tumblr).Aizen gets washed up on Sakurajima a bit worse for wear, and Orochi is a gracious host.Orochi and Aizen fluff. Set before the events of what I call the Creation Day debacle.
Relationships: Orochi/Aizen (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Like Waves on A Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyvkthisshyeyet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fyvkthisshyeyet), [Tokeii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokeii/gifts).



_Mists like this never bring any good news,_ Orochi mused as he sat in the tree.

Indeed, the mist rolled in off the sea in an unusual way, swirling and heaving like waves. It was as Orochi was trying to find meaning in these random movements that something caught his eye along the shoreline.

“...Prajna,” he sighed, “I think I saw something wash up on the beach.”

He was right.

Sprawled across the sand, was a man. Well... as he attempted to get up, he tripped over his long tail. His bright horns gouged into the sand, and black flames erupted around the stranger's head. The man did not move again. Orochi sighed.

“...bring him to the castle.”

**

The ringing in his ears was a sign that it had been a while since his last drink. But that wasn't all to this – he remembered being thrown off a cliff by a really annoying team of Food Souls.

So why the hell was he currently in a bed right now? He swung himself out of the covers and attempted to stand.

The doll by the wall twitched.

“Po- pow- Pardon me,” it said shakily, “I- I have been told to bring you to the throw- throne room when you awoke.”

“...the hell?” Spoken more out of confusion than harm, his naturally aggressive tone apparently made the doll stand a little taller.

“Master Orochi asked me to.” There was a glint in its eyes.

“...alright, alright. But-” He couldn't help but be a little embarrassed to ask, but really had to. “Do ya have any booze around?”

**

“...I see.” Orochi and Aizen sat in the throne room, the former sighing as the latter explained how he'd come to wash up on the shore.

“And what's worse! I don't have any booze! All my jars, gone!” This was the bit that made Orochi the most interested. “No Amazake to help, and oh... I had some nice wine brewing...”

“I will put some of my Prajna on beach search,” Orochi said, sagely. The vaguely bashful smile on Aizen's face was a welcome, if unusual sight.

“Though all the booze will prob'ly be ruined, it won't be long before I can fill 'em again.” 

_Of course_ , Orochi thought, _the easiest way for him to power up involves alcohol._

“Aizen, have you ever had Sakurajima Royal Sake before?”

No, he hadn't. 

Several cases of bottles later, Aizen was happily drunk, sprawled over the mats in a relaxed way. Was he asleep? Hard to say. Orochi, who was mildly inebriated himself, found himself drawn to the other Fallen Angel out of curiosity.

Aizen was not unattractive. The tattoos and markings that adorned his deathly white skin were fascinating. And the inhuman, magical way that his hair flowed like fluid was almost intoxicating to watch. It was easy to forget that unlike himself, Aizen was never a human – until you looked at the details.

It was only as Aizen's tail reached his waist did Orochi realise that Aizen was awake, and had been studying him just as intently.

“You used ta be human, right?” Aizen's tail pulled Orochi closer, and into his lap. “Hmm. You're pretty.” He could feel the heat rising up his cheeks. Aizen laughed, pulling Orochi into a tight embrace, and they both fell to the floor.

“Aizen...!”

“Yer so huggable lookin' like that...” That left Orochi speechless and red-faced. Before he could regain the ability to speak, though, Aizen was fast asleep. And escaping from the embrace was impossible without causing too much of a fuss. Orochi sighed in resignation and settled into his unexpected rest.

A week passed. Many pots and jars had been recovered, and Aizen soon got to brewing alcohol in them. Orochi watched the process with quiet fascination. It used the dregs from his sake bottles, and some boiled rice, heated in the pots by some low level Aizen flames.

“I'd prob'ly recover quicker if there were more drunkards around,” Aizen remarked casually.

“...you're here, that's quite enough for me.” With a small huff and a pout, Aizen sunk a little. Orochi couldn't help but chuckle. “You'd have to go to Inugami's territory to find humans.”

“Don't wanna.” There was a pause. “...wonder if...?”

“Prajna can't get drunk, if that's what you were-”

“Nah, I was just thinkin' how much better I felt when we were sharin' that sake.” Aizen hummed as he filled another pot. “We should drink this together.” Orochi smiled a little under his mask.

Aizen's quick brewing alcohol was ready in half a day, much to Orochi's astonishment.

“I did not know the dregs could be used like this.” Aizen sighed.  
“This kind of sake is quick to make but quick to go off,” he explained, “I'm preparing some other, longer lasting wines in the other jars.”

“I see.” Aizen's tail wound around Orochi's waist and gently tugged. This had happened enough times so far that Orochi didn't resist, and so, he was placed into Aizen's almost non-existent personal space again.

“Do you want to drink with me, your highness?” Again, Orochi was getting used to this. Aizen took a swig of the jar, grinning widely before offering it to Orochi. As he took a tentative sip, Orochi was pleasantly surprised at the flavour.

“It's sweet,” he murmured. Aizen laughed, with the faintest hint of pink starting to appear across his cheeks.

“Yes,” he groaned, “But what about the sake I made?” The pause made Aizen concerned, so he played it off with another laugh, grabbing another jar of the same kind. “Oh Orochi, you're so stiff sometimes.” Laughing further, Aizen pulled Orochi into another hug whilst taking another mouthful.

“Aizen...”

“Ah, I don't know what this damn feeling is... probably a human emotion.”

“Human emotion?” Orochi had a large mouthful of sake. He was curious.

“Hard ta explain... like, I want to lick you.” Aizen went red, and Orochi suddenly felt warm under his mask. “Ah! Not like eating or taking my due of booze... Gah!”

“Is it possible you feel what some drunken humans feel?” Aizen paused, thinking. Orochi felt that if he looked closely, the waves of Aizen's hair reflected his thoughts.

“Maybe. Do humans often feel like hitting things after they drink?”

“Sometimes.”

“And do humans feel like hugging when they're drunk?”

“Definitely. Getting drunk effects different humans differently.” Orochi sighed wistfully. “My Father used to be a happy drunk. Lots of laughing.” Although faint and fading, Orochi still held onto memories of his past human life. Aizen hummed, pulling Orochi even closer.

“Aww, don't be a sad drunk on me. I think humans do this ta sad people, right?” Orochi sighed happily.

“Yeah.” He paused, and settled into Aizen. “Thank you. If I remember correctly, a sad drunk can be a... right party pooper.” That made Aizen chuckle.

They continued drinking all night.

**

It took another three weeks before Aizen was able to manifest enough Amazake to feel confident in travelling back homewards again.

As Aizen turned to board the Amazake-made raft, he turned to Orochi one last time.

“You should come to the Creation Day festival this year. It's being held in the Light Kingdom.” Aizen paused. “I'll make sure you get the best Sakurajima food!”

“Sounds good.” Orochi smiled warmly, letting his main mask drop so Aizen could see it. “I'll make a nice mask for you.” Aizen pulled Orochi into another hug, but this time, he smashed his face into Orochi's forehead. They both went crimson.

“Is- is that not what humans do when they-” With a sigh, Orochi pulled Aizen's face down, and kissed his forehead.

“Like this.” Orochi looked at Aizen's face. “It comes with practice,” he said bashfully, “and to be fair-”

“Eh, you'll have ta let me have more goes, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orochi: "I should have just kicked you back out to sea."
> 
> Aizen: *passes Orochi a jar of booze* "But ya didn't!"
> 
> ...I honestly had half a mind to make this lewd. The whole 'Aizen doesn't know human anatomy' would have been funny. Multiple ways it could have gone. I settled on Aizen not being quite sure how kissing works.


End file.
